vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord's Prayer
"The Lord's Prayer" is the tenth episode of the second season of ''Vikings''. It is the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It first aired on May 1, 2014. It was written by creator Michael Hirst and directed by Ken Girotti. Synopsis Ragnar and King Horik return to Kattegat; Ragnar places his trust in those who have stood by him. Recap Horik's wife and children arrive in Kattegat and the village celebrates. Before the celebratory feast, Horik announces how proud he is at how much he and Ragnar have accomplished together and emphasizes how the two men are equal. At the feast Floki seeks out Horik, who tells Floki he does not trust him enough to allow him into his inner circle. Floki, angered and drunk, confronts Athelstan, claiming no one wants him in Kattegat and that its his fault Rollo is going to die. Siggy later approaches Horik and greets him warmly with a flirtatious touch on the arm, however he coldly mentions his wife and children before leaving. Horik later approaches a drunken Floki and tells him to prove his loyalty Floki must kill someone important. Floki later gathers mushrooms in the forest and forces a weak, bed-ridden Rollo to consume them. He also sends them as a gift to Torstein, who eats them. Later Torstein is found dead, and Bjorn swears vengeance against his murderer. Horik, now convinced Floki is on his side, tells Floki that tomorrow he plans to kill Ragnar, Alsaug, Lagertha, and all their children. He tells Floki that his assignment is to kill Bjorn. Horik next approaches Siggy and tells her that if she murders Ragnar's young sons he will take her as a second wife and make her a queen, fulfilling her desire to rule once more. Bjorn, meanwhile, is having relationship issues with Porunn, who claims to no longer love him now that she is a free woman. She challenges him to fight her to prove his respect, and they make up in the woods and commit to each other, unknowingly being observed by a hidden Floki. Back in Kattegat Horik shows the "King's Sword" to his son and tells him his plan. He explains that if even one member of the Lothrbok family survives, the day will come when he will rise again and destroy their family. He tells his son that if the plan succeeds he'll ultimately have both the sword and the kingdom. Meanwhile, Athelstan teaches Ragnar the Lord's Prayer. Erlander meets Horik's reinforcements on the beach and guides them to the rendevous point where they meet Horik. They discreetly invade Kattegat, killing several soldiers quietly but a large battle ensues as the alarm is raised and Ragnar's men realize they are under attack. A bedridden (but unpoisoned) Rollo is confronted by two of Horik's soldiers and, despite being barely able to stand, bravely fights them. Athelstan prepares to participate in the battle but first recites a part of the Lord's Prayer, "deliver us from evil," before engaging and killing several of Horik's men. Lagertha meanwhile marches through the village, not participating in the fight but clearly moving to accomplish some objective. She confronts Horik's wife Gunnhild and her guards and kills them. One of her men tells her she should leave as Ragnar ordered him to murder Horik's daughters. Despite clearly being torn, she leaves Horik's daughters to their fate. Horik and his guards march to the Earl's hall, which they surround and barge into. A lone figure sits in the center, and Horik calls out for Ragnar Lothbrok. However the figure reveals himself to be a very-much-alive Torstein. Horik realizes that Floki has betrayed him and helplessly watches as his men are cut down by Lagertha and her soldiers. Ragnar appears and, accepting his fate, Horik asks Ragnar to spare his son, which Ragnar agrees to do. Horik then marches to his fate, being slashed at by Lagertha, hit with an axe by Bjorn, and stabbed by Torstein. A wounded Horik falls to his knees before Ragnar as Siggy appears behind him, revealing her betrayal. Siggy hands Ragnar the knife Horik gave her to use to kill Ragnar's sons, and leaves along with the rest so Ragnar can execute Horik. Ragnar first stabs Horik, then headbutts him, and in a mad frenzy bashes him repeatedly with a stool. The final shot of the episode shows Ragnar perched on a cliff with Horik's "King's Sword", looking over his new kingdom. Cast Main * Travis Fimmel as Earl Ragnar * Katheryn Winnick as Lagertha/Earl Ingstad * Clive Standen as Rollo * Jessalyn Gilsig as Siggy * Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki * George Blagden as Athelstan * Alexander Ludwig as Bjorn * Alyssa Sutherland as Princess Aslaug * Donal Logue as King Horik Guest Starring * John Kavanagh as The Seer * Gaia Weiss as Þorunn Additional Cast (in order of appearance) * Maude Hirst as Helga * Elizabeth Moynihan as Queen Gunnhild * Edvin Endre as Prince Erlendur * Jefferson Hall as Torstein * Cathál Ó'Hallin as Hvitserk * Cormac Melia as Ubbe * Carl Shaaban as Jesus * Mark Fitzgerald as Warrior Uncredited * Unknown Baby Actress as Angrboda * Unknown Baby Actor as Ivar * Unknown Baby Actor as Sigurd Episode Deaths * Gunnhild * King Horik * Horik and Gunnhild's children (5 sons and 3 daughters) Trivia * Linus Roache is not credited and does not appear in this episode. * This episode marks the final appearance for Donal Logue due to his character's death. de:Das Gebet des Herrn ru:Молитва Господня fr:Notre Père uk:Молитва господня Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes